ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Revenge of Alien X
Ben 10: Revenge of Alien X is a movie happening after Absolute Power Part 1. Story It all started when Kevin was absorbing Gwen's Mana then Suddenly Kevin Vanished. Professor Paradox and Verdona entered the scene. Gwen: What happened? Paradox: An Anodite said a spell of Vanish for all Osmosians. Their powers are now in the river of Ghosts- Gwen: River of Ghosts? Verdona: Yes, A river in the Forge of Creation. It includes powers of Death. Ben and Morningstar showed Up. They stare at Everybody. Ben: What? Where is Kevin? THEME SONG Ben: Then Kevin is in the Forge of Creation? Verdona: His powers only! Yes. Ben: That's how they are so powerful. Gwen: Wait! You said his powers are their too? Paradox looked at her suspicously. Ben: Yes! Don't Alien X's have Energy Absorbation? Paradox: Well they have everything—Oh! Verdona: But be sure they won't take them—Paradox: No! They Will! They are smarter then any Being except of Galvans. Meanwhile in the forge of Creation. A Celestialsapien aproached the river. He drank some water. But he sucked Devin Levin's Sole. He then absorbed Kevin's too... Suddenly the Forge of Creation Exploded! The Whole Universe felt it. A giant earthquake attacked plants moving their position. Earth felt it too. The Mr. Smoothy Building fell like all building, Kevins Car Exploded, while the team were thrown Away. Verdona fell on the roof, Gwen fell on a porch, Paradox fell on the ground. Gwen: What happened? WHERE IS BEN!? The Building rests under her exploded and Alien X appeared. Gwen: How? Kevin's and my key should be here for Ben to unlock Alien X! Paradox: There is no Ultimatrix Symbol! Alien X burned the ground and took Gwen flying at high speed! Paradox Jumped over to get him. But Alien X shot a Fire Bomb throwing Paradox away. Suddenly, A voice shouted: "Jetray!" Ben as Jetray followed them. Gwen, In Alien X's arm: Ben, Where were you! Jetray: No time to explain! ALien X frozen Jetray and put his hand over Gwen's Mouth. Frozen Jetray fell through the atmosphere to land as Ben on the ground. The Ambulance came and took Ben to the Hospital. Paradox: Wake Up, Ben! Ben: Where am I? Grandpa Max: The Hospital! We brought you after the fight. Ben: I don't Understand what happened! Paradox: Celestialsapiens lack soles and now he has Kevins. The Powers made him insane destroying his personality. Ben: The only way to defeat him is to unlock Alien X. But we need to get Kevin and Gwen's Keys. Anyway, where can we find Kevin's sole. Max: Excuse me Dr. Paradox, I could answer. Anur Phaetos. Later, The Plumber ship having them in it went through to Anur Phaetos. When they arrived, ghosts started to attack. Ben slamed the Ultimatrix and Became Humungousour. But the Ghosts Became Invincible. Humungousaur couldn't do anything. Ghosts surrounded him and started to merge with him. Suddenly A light Fusioned Transforming Humungousaur back to Ben. Then he was full merged. Ghost-Controled Ben slamed the Ultimatrix and transformed to Zs'kayer who came out. The Ghosts Un-merged with Ben. Ben was asleep. Max: Wake up! Wake up now! Ben: Let's go! They had to leave the planet avoiding to be killed. Their ship was chased by Zs'Skayer's. They speeded more but they hit Galvan Mark II Sudenly and their ship crashed. The Ghosts started merging with Galvans. Ben transformed to Big Chill and let the ghosts chase him. He wanted to go to the sun but accidently went the opposite direction. He landed on The Remanings of The Forge of Creation! Alien X sent him to the Null void to let him stay away. A war began between Alien X and the Ghosts. Alien X defeated them all. In the Null void Ben was walking when he saw Vilgax! Vilgax: Finally Ben Tennyson! Instead of getting me out of The Null Void! You got to me yourself! Ben tried to transform But couldn't. Vilgax put his hand on the Ultimatrix to take it. The Ultimatrix took Vilgax's DNA and transformed! Ben: Vilgax! Vilgax: Oh no. Ben kept kicking Vilgax until he killed him. Ben switched from Vilgax to Way Big. Way Big slammed the Omnitrix and Became Ultimate Way Big! Ultimate Way Big crossed the dimesions to The Milky Way. He saw Venus torn apart. Suddenly he switched back to Ben. He saw Alien X come holding Gwen, Max, Paradox, and Verdona. Alien X: Thank you child! The Anodite girl was there too! Ben activated the Ultimatrix. Max shouted "Chromastone!". Ben slammed the Ultimatrix. Chromastone took Alien X's Energy then shot it out again Killing Alien X. Chromastone switched back to Ben. Everybody greated him. Ben noticed that Alien X unlocked. Ben: ALien X... We should lock him some day. Max: Good Idea Ben. Gwen: Guys where are we? THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Michael Morningstar *Verdona Tennyson Villians *Alien X (Main Villian) *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr *Kevin Levin Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Vilgax (First Appearance) *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Chromastone Trivia *This is the first and only time Ben uses Vilgax. *This is Kevin's End. *The Forge of Creation and Venus are destroyed in this movie. *Vilgax Dies in this movie. *Zs'Skayer and Kevin may return after this movie unlike Vilgax. *The Team is lost in Space without knowing how to return. *Alien X is removed from the Ultimatrix and then readded again. *It is revealed that death's powers go to the river of Ghosts in the Forge of Creation. Category:Movies